projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Saving Butts - Kickle Cubicle
Jared plays a puzzle game that was sent in by a fan where he saves vegetables - and butts. Synopsis Jared is playing Kickle Cubicle, a game sent to Jared from a fan. Jared doesn't know how he could do a review of it, but makes a video of it instead. He gets into the game and starts playing around and figures out the controls. He corners himself. He finds out how to freeze an enemy. Jared realizes that he can make a platform. Jared gets flashbacks of playing Don't Break the Ice. Jared saves the carrots. Jared plays the next stage, and freezes enemies, and kills an enemy with another frozen enemy! This time he finds corn, and is reminded of crops he wants in Stardew Valley. The corn begins to talk to him. Jared was not expecting this much plot! Jared finds a P-Block like item in the third stage, and wins peppers. Jared continues to save vegetables. The blobs are fairly predictable, and they look like the slimes from Zelda II. Jared murders a slime with another slime! The cute character is listening to rap music in his headphones. Jared does not know any rap songs - except for the Poke Rap! Jared gets killed after he pushes a block into a spring, which flies back at him! Jared decides to get the 1-UP. Jared thinks about the pumpkins from Stardew Valley, and tries to get it out of his head! A chicken shows up. Jared saves the butts! Jared gets run over by a raccoon kind of creature. He is instantly killed by the raccoon again. He realizes that the raccoon doesn't get frozen for a long period of time, and Jared gets a game over. Kickle is sad. Jared's camera glitches out occasionally. Jared wonders if he can even kill the raccoon. He beats the level saving the onions. Jared finds a crab shaped stage! He accidentally traps a blob and has to save it. The crab was hording the cucumbers. Jared is put onto an island surrounded by water. The chicken kicks the ice breaking him out. The skeleton stage looks like he is winking. Jared saves the turnips. Jared points out that there hasn't been a single fruit yet. There are spiny Zelda-like enemies in this level, and Jared finds carrots. The game isn't hard, but mistakes can slow your progress. Jared wonders if there is a world record score for this game. Jared traps the spiny enemies as he beats another level. Jared doesn't want to have to make a path around the holes as it will take a while. Jared saves more butts. Jared finds a new guy that blows up! Jared avoids the bombs to beat the level. Jared is on a fish stage, and sees a pink penguin. Jared gets psyched out by one of the slimes and is killed. Jared didn't trust the penguin, but completes the level before it can do anything. Jared plays on an annoying stage with holes everywhere, which he can't get around. He presses random buttons, and randomly dies! Turns out, pressing select kills you! Jared gets a game over. Why would you make that a button?! Jared builds all the way around the holes to reach the goal. The spinning blade is released, and Jared completes the stage. Jared is on the last stage for this land. Jared moves blocks around and kills chickens on the final stage. He finds a 1-UP. Jared beats the stage and saves tomatoes. The tomatoes speak to him. Jared climbs up a vine. The graphics look amazing for the NES. Jared finds the winners of the Jack-o-lantern contest! Jared battles a giant chicken - but is killed instantly by a thrown ice block. Jared defeats the chicken. Jared finds a babe and wasn't expecting it! The next land is Fruit Land! Jared thanks Josh for sending him this game. It is one of very few NES games that Jared didn't have. The last stage looks like a butt. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos